


Caring is not an advantage.

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint cares too much, he's known that for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is not an advantage.

Life would be a lot easier if Clint just didn’t care but he did.

He cared that Mom and Dad died

He cared that Barney left

He cared when a suit shot him.

He cared that he promised.

Clint shouldn’t care oh how easy it’d be if he just… didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> For Cindi, you greedy bitch. :p


End file.
